The power of love
by Mystery girl15
Summary: Bella is 16 years old and is making her way through high school. But when she strikes a coversation with the school hottie, Edward her whole outlook changes. The tables turn and she is left facing a heart breaking question. Life or Death?


_This is my first fan fiction on this website so I am only just getting used to things. This story is basically about Bella and Edward. But the Cullen's aren't all Vampires. There is only one...and they are not good. I don't own Twilight and never will_

"What have I done?" I sobbed "I love you." I surprised myself with my declaration. But it was too late; here my love was, dying in my arms. "I love you, stay, stay with me" I should have left early before we could have felt this strongly about each other. I shouldn't have taken the chance. "I'm sorry"

_**Bella**_

Looking over my shoulder at my fellow school mates at Carrington high school I felt my stomach pull. I felt hot and dizzy as I pushed my way through the confined hall to my locker. I fiddled with the combination lock and chucked my blue Roxy bag on the top shelf before leaning completely into the locker and resting my face in my hands. I felt ill. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I could make it through another year....could I?

"Hey Bella!"

"Oh my-" I gasped at I lifted my head to quickly and smashed it against the roof of the locker "Shit" I said under my breath as I put my hand to the back of my head checking for permanent damage, nope only permanent embarrassment. I turned around cautiously only to be faced by the schools mega slut, Jessica. "Hi" I murmured trying desperately not to look her in the eyes.

"Seems like you're already confirming your status for this year" Jessica said with one of her hands on her hip and the other holding the strap of her bag. "The klutz" Jessica said as she made quotation marks with her fingers. Lauren and Tanya laughed as they walked up and flanked Jessica, obviously having heard the conversation

"Well aren't you just creative" I said turning back around and grabbing my physics folder before closing my locker door. I really didn't feel like dealing with these bitches. "O-M-G" I said with wide eyes and looking at the end of the hall. "Is that Edward and his football junkies coming through the door?" I gasped waving my out spread fingers as my face like a fan. As I expected Jessica, Lauren and Tanya turned and ran (or hobbled as they were wearing high heels) in the other direction. "Airheads" I grumbled before walking down the hall and into class early, as usual. I saved the spot next to me by pulling out my textbook from my folder and putting it beside me. Don't get me wrong I'm not popular but it doesn't mean that I am the most disliked person in school. I like to think that I sit somewhere in the middle. Meaning I'm not a complete unsocial nerd and I'm not a swooning cheerleader. Alice came in just at that moment and sat in the reserved seat next to me.

"Thanks for saving me a seat" She said pushing my text book back to me before dumping her pile of books on the table and sitting down. "How's your first day back so far?"

"Crap" I stated simply

"Already" she said cracking a smile

"Yeah got ambushed by the three barbie dolls" I said fiddling with my blue fountain pen. "Did they get to you yet?"

"No they were too busy asking Edward what shampoo he uses or something" She said rolling her eyes before taking out her notebook. The bell for first period went at that moment so the rest of our class came bustling through the doors. Luckily I was sure that the barbie dolls wouldn't be taking this class as their heads were probably too thick to comprehend any kind of science.

_**Edward**_

Personal space, something I want but never get.

"I love your hair Edward, what shampoo do you use?" It sounds creepy now but it has been a lot worse. Jessica was trying to touch my hair and it was getting really annoying.

"And what about this jacket, it's so cool" Tanya was saying as she was playing with the zip on my jacket.

"Please stop" I said shrugging away from their hands. I put my hands out in front of me. "I need to get to class and you are getting in my way"

"You look so cute when you're annoyed" Lauren said pouting and attempting puppy dog eyes, it never worked. I had no idea why I knew all of their names; maybe it had to do with the fact that ever since year seven they couldn't keep their hands off me. And I'm in year eleven now for crying out loud! I convince people that it's because of these three girls that I have never had a girlfriend but it is really for a very complicated reason, that I really can't be bothered explaining.

"Bye, I murmured before practically walking through them and going off to my first class, Health. Those girls really had to get another hobby; that had nothing to do with me. It sounds like I'm prejudice but I'm not, it's just that nobody would believe me if I tried explaining.

"Hello Mr Cullen, nice to see that you decided to join us" My health teacher said before lifting his head and pointing at an empty seat three rows from the front of the class. I may not get off so lightly next time, I should be grateful.


End file.
